The return of the King
by julie20007
Summary: Robin gets a late night visitor who bears a letter from the King, is this letter genuine or is this another of the Sherrif and Gisbourne's schemes, read to find out. R/M. Rated for violence.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, well this is my first BBC Robin Hood fanfiction, I mainly write Doctor Who fanfictions, so please be nice.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Robin Hood... Uh no, if I did, Marian wouldn't have died, would she. Here we go, be warned updates will not be very frequent cause I have at least 6 other stories in progress.**

Late one night in the heart of Sherwood forest, no one was sleeping in the outlaw camp, thanks to the fact that they were worried about their favourite noble (Lady Marian), she had not met Robin at the market in Nottingham like she was supposed to and that was never a good sign.

Suddenly John stood up from his place beside the small fire in the centre of the camp and walked up to the road; he thought that he'd heard hooves... so he went to investigate, he looked up and down the road several times before he spotted two horses coming towards the camp, he returned to the others and told them.

Instead of scattering as usual the gang went to the road and waited in ambush.

When the horses came close enough to identify their riders the gang was relieved to find that it was Marian and a man that Robin recognised as one of the King's messengers, he stepped out from his hiding place and the rest of the gang followed, Much took the reigns of the strangers horse and Will took Marian's, both riders dismounted from their horses and walked towards Robin who stood a few feet away from them.

Marian hugged Robin and quickly pulled back, Robin took a good look at her and realised that she was far too happy to have just came from the castle.

"What is it?" he asked the messenger.

"I have a message for you from King Richard himself, Sir Robin." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a letter, which was sealed by the King's official seal. Robin opened the letter and read it quickly, before grinning broadly and handing it to Marian who also smiled.

The messenger got back on his horse and rode away.

**As this is only the prologue I think that it would be wise for me to stop right there, I won't be updating this until tomorrow at the earliest.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, so sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with college and I've forgotten to update so here we go**

The gang looked at their leader, wondering why on Earth he was smiling, they then turned to Marian and saw that she was also smiling. The two of them shared a look and then Robin handed the letter to Much, who read it aloud.

"'Robin of Locksley, I have heard of your disagreement with the new Sherrif of Nottingham and although, I do not agree with your methods, I do agree that the people of Nottinghanshire should be protected. I have also received your message from Carter and I plan to return home soon, please meet me at the coast and I have also enclosed a pardon for you and your men and you will all be rewarded. Please set out for the coast on receiving this letter as I plan to depart from the Holy Land as soon as I have sent this to you with my most trusted messenger.' and it's signed by the king. Oh this is brilliant, we should celebrate..."

"No." said Little John "We go to meet the King."

"Agreed." said Robin, he then turned to Marian "You should go back to the castle."

"No, I am coming with you, I want to help Robin." she replied, in a tone that told him not to argue with her. He nodded and the gang packed up their things and grabbed their horses.

Before leaving their camp, the outlaws hid all traces that they had been there, then got on their horses and set off for the coast to meet the King and towards freedom from the Sherrif and Gisbourne.

_Little did the outlaws know that the Sherrif knew of the Kings return and was also preparing to leave the next day._

**Well, that looks like trouble's coming, doesn't it...**

**I'm putting this and several other stories on hold for a while as I have to many to deal with at once and I regularly forget to update, so please be patient and expect another update after the 25th of this month or before the 10th of December**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, I know it's been some time since I said that I'd restart this, but I've kind of been obsessing with Evolution of a Relationship. Now, before I begin this chapter, I'd just like to do something that I don't normally do and that's ask you all for a review. I've been looking at the stats page and noticed that all of my stories (even the one that I just started tonight, like 15 minutes ago) have reviews and this one doesn't, please leave a review on the way out and tell me what you think. **

The gang moved quickly through the forest on horse back. Robin and Marian were in the lead as they knew the forest better than any of the gang, including Little John. They made exellent progress through the trees and when night fell, they were past Rochdale where Alan was from. Robin decided that they would set up camp in the forest surrounding it and when they had finished, he and Marian went to find something for them to eat.

When they had a few phesants, they returned to the camp hand in hand. They gave the birds to Much, who cooked them and when the gang had all eaten, they fell asleep as close to the fire as they could without burning themselves.

--

_The Sherrif of Nottingham was delighted, the King was coming home, which meant that operation Kill the King (as Hood suggested that he call it when he had him tied up over a pit of snakes) could progress. He had sent the information to the Black Knights when he had received the word from Prince John himself and had told Gisborne to tell his boy (Allan A Dale: he's not changed sides...yet) to organise travel to the south as the King would land there soon._

_Gisborne did as he was asked, as did Allan._

_-_

_That night, Allan A Dale could not sleep. He could hear Marian telling him that going along with treason was comitting treason himself. So he got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the stable, where he saddled up his horse as there was no one there to do it for him and got on. He lead the horse from the stable and mounted it. He then nodded at the guard who opened the gate and he set off._

_He galloped all the way to the camp and was surprised to find it empty. So instead of returning to the castle and warning the Sherrif that Robin had obviously set out for the coast first, he turned his horse in the direction of the coast and followed the same route that Robin and the gang had taken that day, so that he could warn Robin of the Sherrif's plan._

_He didn't stop riding until he had past Rochdale, so he, like the other's had done decided to camp in the forest. He went a little way in and spotted the light from a dying fire and the silhouettes of six people and their horses were tied up near by, he had no doubt that it was Robin and the others, but would they accept him?_

_Instead of coming closer to the fire, he tied his horse up and lay down a little closer and now that he knew that he was doing the right thing, sleep found him easier than it had done since Gisborne had let him go._

**Right, and that's where I leave you for this chapter. I wonder how the gang will react to Allan joining them. Now, I'd like at least 3 reviews before I continue this, which will probably be a week today.**

**TTFN**

**Remeber, r+r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, here's the next chapter, I know that I said I would update on Saturday, but I couldn't wait until then as the idea for how this part would work hit me in college on Monday, cause I never actually sit down and write these things on paper anymore, cause I find that the notebook I've written them in disappears before I can even type them, so basically, I'm making this up as I go along. Now, I don't normally ask, but can I _please _get a review for this as it currently doesn't have any. Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 4

The next morning, the outlaws awoke one by one. They were all awake within a few minutes of one another. They all sat up, bleary eyed, looking around; that was when they spotted a seventh horse and a figure lying near by, they all recognised him. "Allan." Much said as he grabbed his sword from it's scabbard and walked over to the other man.

He placed the sword against Allan's neck which caused the other man to wake suddenly, probably from the cold steel of the blade or maybe it was because of the slight pressure holding the sword in place. Allan's eyes followed the blade up to the hilt and on past the handle and saw that Much was the one holding it. "What are you doing here?" Much asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"To warn you." Allan answered.

Robin watched the scene unfolding from beside Marian, when Allan spoke, he walked over to the two of them. "Much." he said, placing a restraining hand on his old friend's shoulder "Let him go." Much held the blade in place for a moment longer and then removed it and went to join the rest of the gang, who were staring at him in shock. Robin turned to Allan, who had now stood up. "What is it?" he asked him

"The Sheriff and Gisborne…" he said "..They know about the king. They know that he's returning. They're leaving to meet him at the coast now."

Robin thought about what they were going to do now. The obvious thing was to wait here and intercept them, but that would leave the King unprotected at the coast as the men that he had brought with him would be weary from the long journey. "Right gang." he said "We need to leave now." he turned to face them "Will, Djaq, John." he said, addressing the three of them alone. "Get your horses and leave now. Allan, do you know what route they're taking?"

"Yeah." he answered "I organised the route myself."

"Good." Robin said "Go with them. But avoid that road, just in case they come quicker than anticipated."

Allan nodded and he as well as the other three untied his horse and mounted. "Good luck." Robin said "Thank you, my friend."

Allan smiled, he knew of course that he still had a lot to prove before he was welcomed back with open arms, but Robin appeared to be almost ready to forgive him and he hoped that the others would too. The four of them prepared to leave "John." Robin said. "Stop before you reach London and wait for us in the trees outside London, do not enter London and what ever you do, do not pass it."

"We will." he said

"Good." They rode off leaving Robin alone with Much and Marian. "Much, get rid of the food and the fire." Much went and did just that, packing up the uncooked food and placing it in his bag. "Marian, get the horses." she did as he asked and he got their weapons and Much's shield.

They walked to Marian and both of them took their horses from her and Robin gave her weapons to her and handed Much his shield. Once their weapons were secure, they mounted their horses and rode off, following the same route that the others had.

--

__

Meanwhile, in Nottingham Castle.

__

Gisborne left his room and went to find Allan A Dale. He tried everywhere in the castle, but he couldn't find him anywhere. An unsuspecting guard walked up to him

"Sir Guy?"

"What is it?" Gisborne asked, letting his temper get the better of him

"The Sheriff wants to see you, my Lord."

Gisborne was not amused, he did not want to speak to the Sheriff at that moment in time, hw was more interested in finding Allan and making sure that he wasn't about to be betrayed again; but he nodded to the guard and went back into the castle, heading straight to the Sheriff's room

__

He banged open the door to the Sheriff's room and walked in. "Ah, Gisborne." the Sheriff said as he pulled a jewelled tooth from one of the many skulls decorating his room and shoved it into the gap in his teeth. "Where is our little leper friend?"

"In her room." he answered, as that was where Marian had been the last time he had seen her

The Sheriff looked at him "A clue:" he said, shaking his head "No." Gisborne looked even more betrayed than he'd been since entering the room, the Sheriff spotted it "What, does nobody love you?" Gisborne looked at the Sheriff, who was really starting to get on his last nerve.

"Allan is also gone." he answered, making the Sheriff stop pacing

"He has?"

"So it appears." Gisborne answered, clearly not amused. The Sheriff looked pensive for a moment, then his expression changed, he was grinning.

"They've gone to Hood." he said "They've both betrayed us, they've told Hood of our plan." He looked at Gisborne as the reality set in, he looked rather like a lost puppy or quite possibly a little boy that had been told that Christmas had been cancelled, he just stood there, not saying anything, but the expression on his face said it all, that wasn't something he had been expecting. "We're leaving now!" he said "Guards!" when two of the said idiots entered the room he asked "Is our carriage ready?"

"Yes, my lord Sheriff."

"Good." he said "Come on Gisborne." He left the room and Gisborne obediently followed.

**Right, that looks like trouble coming for our outlaws, but at the moment, they're as safe as they can be, 'cause they're nowhere near the Sheriff and Gisborne at the moment, but that doesn't mean that they won't try to stop them in their tracks. Anyway, I'd better post this right now before my laptop dies and I have to go tidy up somewhere, 'cause my house is a disaster zone, 'cause my mum can't do it 'cause she's got M.E. (don't ask what it is, cause I don't even know, but she can't do a lot, cause even drawing for a long period of time makes her hand seize up, so I've got to help, I'll try and update tomorrow, but I don't make any promises, cause I have 10 other stories to work on, most of them are Doctor Who, but I have a C.S.I, a Harry Potter a Stargate and another Robin Hood story.**

**Anyway, I'd better go now before I bore you all**

**Remember, drop a review on the way out, let me know what you think**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	5. Apology

**Hi, everyone.**

**I've got no internet on my laptop, so I can't post anything, well I can, but I'm not going to sit on this uncomfortable chair and write chapters for everything. So what I'm going to do, is work on each story on my laptop and then post.**

**Although, for this one, I'll still type it up, but if you want more, you need to review, because I don't know whether to continue with this or not as at the moment there's only one review, so I'd appreciate some constructive critism before I start again**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I can't help it, things are just piling up and something had to give and for now it's my stories.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
